Jazmín
by Abigz
Summary: [Viñeta y epílogo] —Prefiero el jazmín—. Rin abrió los ojos ¿Había escuchado bien? —su aroma es suave y dulce • La flor favorita del lord del Oeste no es otra que su protegida/ SesshRin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Inuyasha no me pertenece a mí; es propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi. Y los tomo prestado sin fines de lucro para medios recreativos.

 **Jazmín**

 **By Abigz**

Rin miraba el ramo de flores que tenía en su regazo y se agachó a oler la fragancia suave que el jazmín desprendía, a la vez que, el viento le revolaba los mechones azabache de la frente. Se levantó sacudiéndose el kimono para preparar, junto con su nana, la mesa digna del lord del castillo quien regresaba ese mismo día luego de una larga misión.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a elegir las flores para el centro de mesa? —La youkai se acercó hacia donde estaba Rin. La joven asintió.

—¿Qué tipo de flor te dijo Kaori que escogieras, Natsuki? —la nana frunció el ceño. Intentaba recordar que le había dicho, según la otra empleada, eran las flores favoritas de Sesshomaru—, mm… no recuerdo cuales me dijo….—se tocó la barbilla de forma pensativa. Rin la miró.

—Y sí usamos las flores de jazmín —enseñó el ramo que tenía entre sus dedos con una sonrisa, Natsuki negó y Rin frunció el ceño, con desanimo—. ¿Por qué no?

—Son muy corrientes, Rin.

—Pero…

—Mejor busca las de sakura. Estoy segura de que al amo le encantarán y además son preciosas. Están en el jardín este ¿traerías algunas, por favor Rin?—. Rin abrió la boca con la intención de replicar, pero rápidamente la cerró. Sí le gustaban las flores de sakura, pero el jazmín era su flor favorita y estaba segura de que si se las regalaba a Sesshomaru, él también las apreciaría. Asintió con un suspiro.

—En seguida vuelvo.

La hora de la cena llegó. Rin estaba muy contenta de ver a Sesshomaru después de un mes entero sin tener noticias de él. Sabía que era poderoso e invencible, pero temía que algún demonio llegara a lastimarlo de muerte, y así, pudiera perderlo.

No quería ni pensar que un día ya no estuviera a su lado, protegiéndola. Y si bien, reconocía que las probabilidades de que algo le pasara eran muy escasas; no podía evitar preocuparse. Cada vez que salía a una nueva misión para inspeccionar los límites de sus tierras la angustia empezaba a emerger dentro de su pecho como si lo que más temía iba cumplirse sin más. Era paranoica, lo admitía. Sus miedos la vencían.

—Me alegro tanto de que esté aquí, amo —Sonrió—. Sano y salvo.

—Hnmp.

Lo miró detalladamente. Su porte era estoico, pero creía ver un pequeño matiz molesto en sus ojos dorados como sol. ¿Qué le ocurría?

—¿Le gustaron las flores? —preguntó, cambiando el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Sesshomaru la miró—. Natsuki pensó que eran las más adecuadas para adornar el centro de mesa.

—No —respondió, miró a donde se encontraba el lord del norte, quien lo había acompañado de regreso de la exitosa misión, platicando con uno de sus soldados; frunció el ceño sutilmente—. Prefiero el jazmín—. Rin abrió los ojos ¿Había escuchado bien? —Es más suave y dulce—. Continuó, Sesshomaru en un susurro. Rin era tan inocente que no sospechaba el doble sentido de sus palabras, pensó, como tampoco sospechaba que él había oído la conversación que tuvo con su nodriza esa mañana.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella. Sesshomaru sonrió.

—Porque es tu flor favorita —Ella sonrió de medio lado.

—Lo es —dijo—. Es una flor hermosa. Y su aroma es muy agradable.

No respondió, más bien, volvió a su porte frio y viró hacía una de las ventanas del ala norte donde se veía el horizonte, majestuoso. Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó sus labios a la vez que un pensamiento asaltó su mente, casi sorprendiéndolo.

«Hermosa y dulce como tú»

* * *

 **Hola a todos, aquí un drabble! :)**

 **Perdón sí me quedó empalagoso; a veces no mido mis niveles de azúcar. Pero, igual espero que les haya gustado. Lo acabo de hacer y ya me siento como si hubiera escrito un libro entero por el trabajo que esta cosita me dio xD jajajaja lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir drabbles. Pido disculpas también si está muy Ooc, pero estoy intentando salir del Ic un poco y ampliar nuevas facetas mías como escritora. Creo que eso es parte de crecer y de aceptar cosas nuevas así que, sinceramente, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **El jazmín es mi flor favorita así quise ponerla en algunos de mis fic. Bueno, los que leyeron Destinos Cruzados habrán notado que Rin se bañaba con las esencias de Jazmín y vainilla; pero, esta vez quise hacer algo sencillo y especifico. Al menos yo me quedé conforme XD gracias por leer!**

 **Nos leemos el lunes en Dueño del deseo.**

 **Abi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi que yo tomo prestado para mí fic.

Advertencia de **Ooc.**

 **...**

 **Epílogo**

Rin se levantó con dificultad del futón. Se limpió el sudor de su frente debido a una horrible pesadilla y en puntillas se encaminó por el pasillo hasta la cocina en busca de algo para aliviar el hambre que de pronto la había atacado. Natsuki tenía razón al decirle que no debía acostarse sin cenar.

Pero no podía ingerir alimento hasta saber que Sesshomaru había vuelto bien de su última misión. Esta vez había salido a buscar a los invasores que habían tratado de meterse al castillo por yōkais enemigos infiltrados entre sus soldados.

Todavía la recorría un agudo frio escalofrío al recordar su dura mirada cuando le suplicó que tuviera cuidado porque temía perderlo y no verlo nunca más. Era inútil. No cedió ni ante sus lágrimas y se marchó indiferente.

Entró a la cocina y buscó algo ligero para comer; luego volvió a su cuarto tal y como había salido, pero al entrar no se esperó encontrar alguien más dentro de la habitación.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —respingó y tomó aire.

—¡Amo! —exhaló poniendo la mano en su pecho—. Que alegría tenerlo de regreso. ¿Se encuentra bien? —sonrió, no obtuvo más que un bufido como respuesta.

—No preguntes tonterías, ya te he dicho que no tienes razón para preocuparte —pasó por su lado, con su caminar tranquilo—. Vuelve a la cama, pronto va a amanecer y debes empezar tu entrenamiento con Tora—. Dijo. Iba salir, pero Rin lo detuvo.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó. No podía creer que después de tanto rogarle iba a dejar que el general de su ejército le enseñara a pelear. Sesshomaru no respondió, pero no hacía falta, su mirada le decía todo—. Gracias —susurró, agradecida lo abrazó con fuerza—. Muchas gracias. Le prometo que aprenderé a defenderme lo mejor posible y pondré todo mi esfuerzo para no ser más una carga para usted —hundió su rostro en su musculoso pecho, Sesshomaru la apretó más contra su cuerpo y con la otra mano acarició suavemente el largo cabello de Rin.

—No vuelvas a decir algo así nunca —espetó, ella sacó su rostro para verlo—. No eres ninguna carga para mí —la tomó de la barbilla—. Yo te devolví la vida, te protegí y te cuidé. Vives en mi palacio porque así lo quiero —afiló la mirada—. No vuelvas a insinuar que tengo algún tipo de obligación o responsabilidad contigo si no quieres que te castigue. ¿He sido claro?—. Rin se quedó mirándola con los ojos brillantes. Como amaba a ese hombre. Sus palabras habían calado en lo más hondo de su ser. Sorbió y asintió con una sonrisa radiante.

—Si —dijo, soltándose de su agarre y besando la palma de su mano—. Me quedó muy claro que usted… —no pudo terminar porque los ojos dorados la miraban con tal intensidad que sentía que un calor reconfortante estancarse en su vientre. Sesshomaru la desconcertaba—. Ah… —se quedó tiesa, se había acercado bastante a sus labios y no pudo hacer nada cuando él se apoderó de ellos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró dejándose llevar por sensaciones jamás conocidas. Lo acercó más a su cuerpo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para profundizar aquel roce sutil y lleno de sentimientos —a-amo… —se separó de él—. Yo…—él la calló con otro beso más corto.

—Ve a dormir.

—Lo intentaré —rió—. Al menos ya no tendré pesadillas por esta noche —la miró y luego de un rato de silencio Sesshomaru se dispuso a irse, pero Rin volvió a detenerlo tomándolo de la manga del haori.

Parecía tener una guerra interna con ella misma en su interior. Levantó su rostro y vio que tenía los ojos vidriosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y el labio inferior temblándole. Estaba nerviosa, podía percibirlo por la mezcla de aromas. Rin tragó en seco y lo enfrentó.

—Señor Sesshomaru —susurró y mordió su labio levemente—. L-lo amo —susurró, Sesshomaru se acercó para volver a besarla, esta vez más apasionadamente y cuando se separó de sus labios habló sobre ellos con voz entorpecida por el beso.

—Y yo a ti, Rin —Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo tomó del rostro para besarlo. Lo soltó esquivándole la mirada, muy sonrojada.

—Es un trato justo —masculló, escondiendo una risita. Sesshomaru sonrió de medio lado y le acarició el cabello colocando un mechón azabache atrás de su oreja y una flor como adorno. Aspiró su perfume cerrando los ojos y embriagándose con la esencia que desprendía. Sutil y delicada como Rin. Ella lo miró curiosa y se quitó la flor para olerla.

—Jazmín —aspiró y sonrió—. Era usted quien me los dejaba en mi almohada cada vez que se iba para cumplir una misión ¿no es así? —no contestó—. Lo sospechaba —rió ella—. ¿Por qué lo hacía? —preguntó sonriente. Sesshomaru se tensó; no era tan asiduo a dar explicaciones por sus actos, pero con Rin hacia una tremenda excepción. En muchas cosas.

—Te extrañaba —dijo—. Y tú me extrañabas —se encogió de hombros—. Es un trato justo.

—Supongo que sí —sonrió coqueta—. Muchas gracias por ellos. Me consolaban cada vez que lo extrañaba y ahora sé porque—. Lo miró con ternura—. Me recuerdan a usted y cuando de pequeña solía dárselas. ¿Lo recuerda?

—Lo recuerdo —se acercó y besó fugazmente sus labios rosados entreabiertos, luego apoyó su frente en la de ella—. Descansa Rin.

—Que descanse amo.

Con una última caricia en su cabello, Sesshomaru salió de la habitación. Rin se quedó mirando la flor entre sus dedos y aspiró su olor una vez más. Miró la puerta donde Sesshomaru había desaparecido y sonrió.

—Jazmín es un hermoso nombre para una niña —caminó unos pasos y se metió de nuevo en el futón. Miró el techo de su cuarto sin borrar su sonrisa—. Hoy no habrá pesadillas, Rin.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola chicas/cos(?)!

Aquí les traigo el epílogo de esta pequeña historia que, a decir verdad no estaba en mis planes, pero era necesario para un cierre más bonito.

¿Qué les pareció el final? ¿Creen que se me fue la mano con el azúcar? ¡Diabéticos y amantes del Ic abstenerse! Soy empalagosa por naturaleza y mi arco iris (?) puede ser fatal para algunos. Leen bajo advertencia (no tiene caso que la ponga ahora ¿verdad? XD jajaja)

Pff escribir Ooc es mucho más fácil y menos estresante u.u, pero para mí que soy una Ic-girl se me hace muy difícil creer que Sesshomaru le diga **Te amo** a Rin, que le coloque una flor en el cabello o que la mire como Inuyasha vería a un postre de chocolate. Yo estoy enamorada de su frialdad xD

No es mi estilo, pero me encantó escribir **Jazmín**. Hay mucho de mí en este fic y las que me conocen bien habrán notado ciertos matices en el carácter de Rin que son míos. Y es que como **Hoyo Negro** este twoshot-viñetas es creado a base de gustos personales y por ende tienen mi cariño total :3

Espero que les haya gustado; estoy probando cosas nuevas para salir de mi burbuja y empezar a manejar algunos géneros que no sean el romance.

Después de todo el buen escritor es el que sabe escribir lo que sea adaptándose a cualquier tipo de género. Eso mismo intento y agradezco mucho desde ya a las personitas bellas que amablemente me dejaron su review el día que publiqué la historia. ¡GRACIAS!

No saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus opiniones. Para todo escritor es importante que dejen reviews. Y hablando del tema ¿Ya leyeron **Grandeza** de **Corazón De Piedra Verde**? Si no lo hicieron no pierdan más tiempo. Es una viñeta hermosa acerca de una conversación entre los padres de Rin (pre-anime). Así que no se la pierdan :)

Personalmente, nunca había pensado escribir de sus padres porque nunca salieron en el anime. Pero, eso abre muchas puertas para crear un buen fic. Cada vez que lo leo siento un nudo armarse en pecho porque la calidez que transmite la autora. Es cortito, pero hermoso, como todo lo que ella escribe; de veras :'3

¡Ok! me despido y esta noche SÍ tendrán la actu de **Dueño del deseo** hahaha XD

Por ultimo voy a agradecer a las bellas que comentaron el capi anterior:

 **Rozeta** (muac) **, nayari, Celeste, Hasuless** (Ntp, este es el primero de muchas viñetas/drabbles que pienso escribir. Uno más empalagoso que el otro jajajaja chiste mi amiga XD) **y floresamaabc**.

¡Mil gracias y nos leemos esta noche!

 **Abi.**

 **pd: mis pobres nudillos u.u**


End file.
